


Piercing Passion

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Passion, Piercings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Pre-Mirandy story about insecurities and intimate piercings...
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 25
Kudos: 181





	Piercing Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/gifts).



"Hey Six, here's the book. I finished it myself, otherwise, Miranda would have killed someone if they did the layout wrong again." Nigel explained tiredly.

"Thank God. Ughh, she was so fierce again today." Andy said as she packed up her things.

"You say that as if you don't like it when she's fierce." Nigel teased.

"Well, you know it. I love Miranda no matter what mood she's in." Andy blurted out with a smile. It faltered when she turned and froze.

Miranda was standing at the door with a shocked expression on her face.

Nigel looked back and forth between the two women who both seemed to be in shock by the accidental declaration of love. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving then." He said as he slowly walked backwards out of the outer office. He passed Miranda as she slowly walked towards Andy and the glass door closed as he left.

"Did you mean it?" Miranda whispered.

Andy swallowed audibly. "Yes." She admitted hopefully. She immediately doubted her words. "But don't worry, I know you're not interested and it'll never happen. So I'll just keep up my hard work and not disappoint you. I swear my feelings won't get in the way." She said as she turned to gather her purse and the book. She handed Miranda the book and smiled at her. "Goodnight Miranda." She offered.

Just as she was about to leave she heard the book falling down and since Elias Clarke was empty the noise seemed to echo really loudly. Andy turned around and saw Miranda still standing there, the book on the floor. "Are you alright?" Andy asked in concern.

"What if it is my feelings that get in the way?" Miranda asked without turning around.

Andy heard Miranda's voice break and walked back to look at her. She noticed there were tears on the verge of spilling from under her eyelids.

"Are you saying...wait, what are you saying?" Andy asked, putting her things down again before walking back towards Miranda.

Miranda's head hung low. "It's nothing, forget I said anything." She stated softly. As she bent to pick up the book and Andy bent down at the same time as their eyes met.

"It's not just nothing, Miranda. Your feelings are valid and if there's only the slightest chance you feel the same for me, I need to know." Andy explained as she let go of the book and slid her hand on top of Miranda's, caressing it lightly.

Miranda stood up and Andy followed quickly. She gave Andy a small, but genuine, smile before leaning in and pecking her lightly on the lips.

Andy didn't expect the kiss and was struck dumb.

"Now you know. But I am very much aware that someone so young shouldn't be with someone so..." Miranda paused for a moment, considering her words. "...old." She continued to smile softly yet with a tinge of sadness before turning and walking towards the elevator.

Andy needed a moment longer before she could shake herself out of her dreamy state. She gathered her stuff and ran after the editor but it was too late the elevator doors were closed. Deciding to take the stairs, she ran like a woman possessed, almost tripping twice on her way down.

Once she arrived at the lobby, Andy saw Miranda stalking out of the building and into the waiting car. "Shit!" She yelled and ran outside.

Gasping for breath, she realised she was too late and Miranda was gone. Andy tried to catch her breath but there was no time. Hailing a cab, she decided to go after her.

When she finally pulled up at the townhouse, she paid the driver and got out.

She hesitated at the stoop. Was she supposed to ring the doorbell or use her key? Maybe she should just call Miranda?

She decided to text her, typing out her message efficiently.

**_ Would you please open the door? I need to tell you something. _ **

She hit send and waited.

Nothing happened.

She rang the doorbell knowing the twins weren't home so she wouldn't wake them up.

But Miranda didn't answer the summons.

What choice did she have now?

Taking out her key, she opened the door slowly. Everything was dark so Andy knew Miranda must be upstairs, no doubt working on the book.

Stepping inside, she closed the door and went upstairs. She knocked on Miranda's study door which was slightly ajar before opening it further.

Miranda was sat there, in low lamplight, with her glasses on and quietly, as if nothing had happened at Runway just a short time before, working.

She looked up at Andy and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Did you forget something? You know how it thrills me when someone interrupts me for no good reason when I'm working on the book." She said.

"You're kidding, right?" Andy asked in disbelief. She had never talked to Miranda that way but after everything, she was a little stunned by how Miranda could act so cold.

"I hardly kid, Andrea," Miranda stated.

"Alright, yeah, I forgot something. I forgot to react to your kiss because it blew me away and I also forgot to tell you this..." Andy took a deep breath. "...age is just a number, a number that doesn't concern me in the slightest because the feelings I have for you aren't limited to a certain age. And before you try to talk me out of it, I know all the consequences that could come from being with you. Perhaps you've forgotten I work rather closely with you. I know the things that are important to you, your precious children, your work and even Nigel too. I just hoped I would be one of them, you know?" She offered a sad smile. "Don't push the chance of love away because you're too insecure. Let us be insecure together and talk one another out of our insecurities." She pleaded passionately.

Miranda looked up with a cold expression on her face. "You're fired, Andrea." She looked down and continued to work on the book.

Andy was about to turn and leave when she saw a hint of a smirk on Miranda's lips. "Fired – my ass." She said approaching the woman behind her desk.

Miranda didn't move from her chair so Andy pulled her back from the desk and turned her so she could sit on her lap.

"Andrea, what on Earth are you doing?" Miranda asked although she wasn't really surprised or unhappy about the younger woman sitting on her lap as if she belonged there.

"You know exactly what I'm doing. I am claiming what's mine." Andy whispered into her ear seductively.

Miranda put her hands on Andy's waist and leaned back to look up at the beautiful woman on her lap.

"Yours?" Miranda queried breathlessly. "And how do you propose to do that other than by sitting on my lap?" She asked playfully.

Since Andy was sat sideways in Miranda's lap, she moved to straddle the older woman.

Miranda gasped and put her hands back on Andy's waist.

"Like this..." Andy offered, grabbing Miranda's face and leaning in to peck her lightly on her cheek. "...and this…" she kissed the corner of her mouth.

Miranda smiled at her. "You're so brave." She whispered. "Do you know how I would claim what's mine?" She asked.

Andy shook her head.

Both women were already worked up and their breathing grew ragged.

Miranda stood up, dislodging Andy and pushed the book and her laptop back as she automatically pressed herself against the young woman when she hit the desk.

"Miranda, you're killing me." Andy inhaled the scent of the editor, loving the fact she was so close.

"Patience, my darling," Miranda said, pushing her up on her desk.

Andy put her legs around Miranda, their centres so close they both could feel the heat.

"I want to kiss you so badly, Miranda. Please…" Andy panted.

Their desire for each other was majorly increased as the seconds passed.

"Do you now?" Miranda asked, embracing the younger woman and nuzzling her neck. "It is so exciting, being able to touch you...feeling you in my arms…Oh, Andrea." She moaned.

Andy couldn't hold back her own moan. Her hands roamed over the editor's back and when one went up in her hair, the other wandered down to the swell of her beautiful backside. She hesitated momentarily but realising there was no room for doubts, just went for it.

She grabbed the editor's ass and squeezed it which tore a passionate moan from Miranda.

"I'm so turned on," Andy whispered in Miranda's ear.

Miranda pulled back and they were both hungry for each other.

"Will you make me yours? Please." Andy whimpered.

Miranda couldn't help but finally kiss the woman passionately. They both moaned into the kiss and soon Miranda's tongue was seeking entrance into the younger woman's mouth. Permission was swiftly granted.

Their tongues began to dance and for a moment Miranda felt like her heart had actually stopped. Then it fluttered to life and the feeling intensified when the younger woman's tongue twined against hers over and over again.

Her heart pounded harder in her chest and her knees grew weak. She could only focus on how soft Andy felt against her mouth and how addictive she was as she invaded all her senses.

Finally, she had her Andrea in her arms and she could show the brunette all the love she had kept buried deep inside.

Andy kept her eyes half-open, sneaking guilty peeks at Miranda every time she came up for air, just to make sure this wasn't one of her dreams.

Her whole body tingled, the feeling of having Miranda's slight frame leaning against hers, her arms wrapped around her, felt nearly forbidden. Their kisses were so hungry and intense she could feel Miranda's knees give in slightly now and then.

By the time Andy was aware of her fingers, they had already slipped under Miranda's blouse. Her skin so velvety soft and it radiated heat.

They slowly parted and looked into each other's eyes and Miranda saw so much love in the other woman's gaze it made her tear up. "Would you join me upstairs?" She asked hesitantly.

Andy instantly nodded her agreement.

"I mean, in my bedroom?" Miranda made her wishes clear, needing for there to be no miscommunication between them.

Andy chuckled before leaning in to nibble on Miranda's lower lip. "I was hoping that's what you meant." She whispered against her lips as she claimed them once again.

"Okay…" Miranda breathed. Taking Andy's hand, she pulled her off the desk and led her up one more flight of stairs. She opened the door to her bedroom and stepped into the room.

Andy was in awe of how tasteful and beautifully it was decorated which was expressed with a tender "wow".

Miranda chuckled at that and turned once again in Andy's arms. "Where were we?" She asked as she pulled her in for a kiss and they started to undress each other.

Once they were down to their underwear they both lay side by side on the bed and Andy started to get nervous.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Miranda asked feeling the younger woman growing tense beside her.

"Never, but there is something you should know. It's uhm...it's rather embarrassing to talk about." Andy admitted shyly caressing Miranda's cheek to reassure her it has nothing to do with her.

"You can tell me anything, I mean, we're half-naked and you're in my bed. Tell me, darling, don't be afraid." Miranda pressed a tender kiss to her neck.

"Oh God, I can barely concentrate...I...uh...have a VCH," Andy admitted.

Miranda pulled back. "What's that?" She demanded, wondering if it was some new-fangled term for some disease.

"A vertical clitoral hood piercing," Andy said, biting her lower lip.

Miranda's eyes widened. "So that means your...uhm...clitoris is pierced?" She asked.

Andy nodded quickly

"Did it hurt?" Miranda asked sliding up her hand up Andy's thigh.

"Uhm…a little yes. But now its..." Andy's brain fried as Miranda's fingers tickled her skin. "...it's..."

"It's what, darling?" Miranda's hand rose further.

"Sensitive." Andy squeaked. "I get easily aroused when I'm touched...there." She nodded her head towards her lap.

"I see. So if I touched you 'there' it wouldn't hurt?" Miranda asked curiously.

"No, quite the opposite in fact," Andy said panting as Miranda's hands neared her centre.

"May I feel?" Miranda asked and kissed her.

"Yes...Oh, God. Yes...I thought you'd hate it. I thought maybe..." Andy trailed off.

"Why would I hate it?" Miranda asked softly. "Let's say I was lying on the bed," she spoke as she slid her hand beneath the elastic of Andy's panties. "...and you were on top of me naked..." she snaked her hand inside, slowly passing her pubic bone. "...and you were pressing your pussy against mine..." She whispered seductively even as she stopped moving her hand right before she reached the piercing. "...I would benefit from it too, wouldn't I?" She bit Andy's earlobe and her fingers finally reached the piercing.

"Ahhh, yesss, yesss, you would..." Andy moaned.

Miranda slowly trailed the tips of her fingers against Andy's piercing and realised how wet she was. "Can we try that?" She whispered in her young lover's ear.

"I'll try everything with you, Miranda...oh, God, that feels so, so good." Andy moaned.

"It feels good on my fingers too," Miranda stated as she played with the little metal balls on Andy's piercing. She slid her hand back and pulled down her own panties.

When Andy realised this was about to happen, she did the same.

Miranda took off her bra then helped Andy with hers. They kissed, kneeling on the bed, their bodies pressed close, feeling each other's skin against their own for the first time. It tore another round of moans from both women.

"I can't wait any longer, my darling, please..." Miranda begged.

Andy smirked. "Please what?" She whispered teasingly.

"Fuck me, please," Miranda whispered in her ear.

"God I love when you swear. Lie down, love." Andy requested.

Miranda obeyed happily and was eager to feel her young lovers pussy on hers. She was curious about how it would feel.

Andy carefully straddled Miranda's midsection and bent down to kiss her. She also kissed and lavished her breasts with attention and Miranda enjoyed being spoiled so thoroughly.

Andy lifted herself and positioned herself so their pussies were aligned. She slowly ground down and Miranda guided her, with her hands on Andy's hips and moaned softly when their pussies touched for the first time.

"Ohhh, Andrea." Miranda moaned and smiled up at her at the sensation. She was in 7th heaven having such a gorgeous woman sitting on top of her. She slid her hands up her toned stomach to her breasts.

Andy moaned and started moving. "Fuck Miranda. You feel so good against me...you're so wet." She muttered as she sped up.

Miranda's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she arched her back. "I need you so much. Oh, God! Make me come. Please." She pleaded as she writhed beneath the young woman.

"Gladly, my love." Andy pressed down harder, fucking her now with a purpose and soon enough they were both climaxing with a strangled cry of each other's names.

"God, I've missed having sex," Andy said as she eventually slid into position next to Miranda.

"Me too, especially having an orgasm," Miranda admitted. "It has been too long."

They snuggled up and Miranda's hand wiggled her way between them and she once again played with Andy's piercing. "I love this." She said.

"Careful." Andy hissed. She was still sensitive.

Miranda touched her more gently and Andy couldn't believe how aroused Miranda had her becoming once again. She put her hand between Miranda's legs and let her fingers play in the wetness.

They laid side by side panting looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Andrea," Miranda said as they continued to touch lovingly.

Those words did it for Andy she came hard and her pussy was quivering. She pushed two fingers inside Miranda which had her gasping and moaning. "I love you too Miranda, so much."

Miranda orgasmed quickly, calling out Andy's name and let herself be pulled into Andy's arms. She embraced her fiercely as they both came down from their high.

THE END


End file.
